


Mutually Assured Passion.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: “So there I was, patrolling the dungeons at night, minding my own business, when an exhausted Snape exits his lab and casts Finite on his head.”





	Mutually Assured Passion.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teryarel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teryarel/gifts).



> A/N: I want to dedicate this particular work to my dear friend Teryarel, since today is her birthday, and I'm hoping this drabble will make her smile. Happy birthday, Teryarel! May your day, and year, be merry. :D

**Title:** **Mutually Assured Passion.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **IJ,** **LJ** **,** **DW** **)** **prompt challenge** **s #** **6** **1** **4** **:** **Bliss** **,** **#615:Passion.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 200  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “So there I was, patrolling the dungeons at night, minding my own business, when an exhausted Snape exits his lab and casts Finite on his head.” **  
**

 

****Mutually Assured Passion.** **

“So there I was, patrolling the dungeons at night, minding my own business, when an exhausted Snape exits his lab and casts Finite on his head.”

Ron goggles. “Was he wearing a glamour? Is he bald?”

“Neither. Potioneers’ standard head-shield, apparently. He’s got gorgeous shampoo hair.”

“Snape’s got shampoo hair.”

“Yep. ”

“Like the poncy bloke with the funny face on the Sleekeazy’s bottle?”

Harry laughs. “That’s not a funny face, Ron. It’s a smolder. It’s supposed to be sexy.”

“It’s stupid.”

“Hmmm.”

“Does he know?”

“Who?”

“Snape. Does he know you’ve got— hair-passion?”

“It’s not hair-passion, Ron. It's Snape-passion.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Tell him, then. He’s over by the bar. Buy him a pint or something.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because he thinks I’m a moron, Ron.”

“Snape thinks everyone is a moron.”

“Humf!”

“You could make the funny face at him.”

“The smolder? No way. He’ll hex me.”

“Why? Having Snape-passion isn’t a crime, Harry.”

“Snape hates me. He’ll be disgusted that I want to paw his gorgeous hair and live with him in mushy, romantic bliss happily-ever-after.”

“You’re wrong.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Why?”

“Because you shouted the happily-ever-after bit and now he’s looking over with— Yep. That’s definitely Harry-passion.”


End file.
